Soul Mates
by SlytPuff
Summary: He went back to the bedroom and looked at Severus in sadness. He vanished the bones in his body that will give him trouble in the future and the broken ones. He basically vanished most of his body's bones. He then started to let him drink the Skelo regrow rubbing his neck to help him drink the potion.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Never have never will.  
Disclaimer for the rest of the chapters. **

**Warning also for the rest of the story: Swearing, graphic rape, child abuse, domestic abuse, and everything else you might find revolting that I don't know of.**

Tobias Snape was holding his sixteen year old son tightly against his body. His hands where caressing the teen's body. The only sound in the room was that of silent crying and ragged breathing.

"You will make a good pet for Lucius, is that understood son?" Tobias hissed into his son's ear. The teen could only nod. More tears where silently making its way down the boy's face. "You will do as he tells you to do. If he wants you to please him and his friends you will do so?" Tobias hissed into Severus ear. His hands slipped into his son's pants, gently toughing Severus manhood.

Severus violently bites his lip to keep him from begging his father to stop. Tobias worked Severus until he was aroused. "Lucius will be here soon." Tobias eye's where full of lust, he couldn't wait until Lucius took Severus.

Just as he spoke those words a house elf popped into the room. "Lord Snape, Lord Malfoy and young Lord Malfoy are here." The female house elf looked in pity at her one time young ward who was crying silently.

"Show them here Grace." Tobias said firmly. Grace bowed and popped away.

After five minutes was she back with Alex Malfoy and the young Lucius Malfoy. "My good friend, it is pleasant to see you again." Tobias greeted the older Malfoy. "And you as well." Said Alex. Lucius was silent the whole why trough the talking. He was looking with a lust fill looked at Severus.

Alex saw his son's looked. "You may play with your pet for a little bit. Tobias and I have to finish the final piece of the transaction." Alex said to his son.

"Thank you father." Lucius went over to Severus and pulled him up violently. Severus bit his lip again. "Stop biting your lip pet." Lucius demanded. Severus looked at him with frighten eyes but did as he was told. His father has taken his wand so there was no way that he was able to defend himself.

Lucius dragged Severus from the room into one of the guest rooms.

"Listen and listen well pet. I am sure your father told you wat is going to happen. You are going to please me and you are going to do it well. If I am not satisfied with how you did something I am going to punish you. You are not allowed to leave the room in with I am going to place you. You are going to work to get your food and water. You are only allowed to bath or shower one time a day at the longest for fifteen minutes. You are not allowed to use warm water. O yeah the work for your food, if you want to eat every day you are going to have to have sex with me every day. Is that understood my beautiful pet?" Lucius asked cruelly.

Severus eyes widen in fright. He tried to speak but found himself unable to open his mouth to say anything.

"I asked if you understood pet." Lucius growled out. Severus swallowed. "Y-yes." He felled over the one word.

"Crucio." Lucius snarled. "If you answer me you will address me as master. I am not your friend you are speaking to." Lucius recasted the spell, smirking in just listing to Severus screams.

"And to think I have you all to myself. Now strip." Lucius order. Severus weakly picked himself up from the floor. His whole body feels like it is one fire. He starts to take off his clothing. Lucius gave a groan of appreciation and lust when he saw Severus pail skin.

"Play with yourself pet." His voice was full of lust. Severus whimpered at the order. His body feels frozen.

"Pl-pleas-please do-don't." came the soft begging from Severus. Lucius growled in anger. He stalked over to Severus and roughly pulled him onto the bed. "You will do well to listen to me." Lucius growled. He roughly flipped the struggling boy onto his stomach. He pulled his arse cheeks out of the way and looked at the small hole of Severus. Making the boy struggle even more.

"A beautiful virgin that is soon going to be claimed by me." Lucius laughed softly. He pulled his hips away and violently trusted into Severus. Severus screamed with pain. Tears fall silently onto the bed.

No more words are beginning said while he continues to trust into the body underneath him. Severus was struggling to get away but the more he struggle the pain magnify. Lucius movements become worse the closer he got to his release.

Severus was now still his body was in agony and he doesn't understand what he did to deserves this. He screamed and spammed suddenly when Lucius cum into his abused and torn hole.

Lucius laughed softly seeing the tears on Severus face. "I can't wait to make you scream my name."

 **-Time skip-  
20 years later**

Severus lay silently in his prison. His once beautiful alive onyx eye's where dead. He didn't speak anymore, didn't beg. Nothing anyone said or did make him reacted. He was just there. Slowly dying from the inside out.

It was as if he wasn't alive anymore. He is a shell of the person he was.

He didn't reacted when there was an explosive shaking the manor into its core. He heard screaming and manic laughing. But it was as if he didn't really hear it at all.

He was sickly looking. He didn't react when the door was violently opened. A young male was standing there looking sick when he saw Severus.

He slowly made his way over to his mate. He felt the pull in there magic. He felt the need to protected the male in front of him. His inner beast scream in rage when he felt the bindings on Severus.

"They will never hurt you again, they will never lay their dirty hands on you. You would learn to be free, to fly and be happy again." Harry mumbled to himself. He felt sick but his mate needed him first.

Harry gently picked Severus up. Said male whimper slightly at the movement but made no further move to show he knew what was going on. He didn't give a damn, he just wanted to die.

"Sleep Severus, once you wake up, your life will change." Harry murmured softly. Severus didn't fight the magic putting him to a peaceful sleep.

Harry apparatheid away knowing his men would follow as soon as they notice he wasn't in the building anymore. He gave an evil smirk; the Malfoy name has taking a fall. It was now up to the last heir Draco Malfoy to rebuild the name.

Lucius had learned the hard ways that begin dark isn't going to help you fight if you fight against people who love their country, their magic. And want to see the next generation bloom, with pride and peach.

When they landed in the master suite of Salazar's castle, Harry gently laid Severus down on the bed, casting a warming charm on the bed, making sure he is warm.

Harry started to cast diagnostics spells on him. Every injury he had instance in his whole live was showing to Harry. Harry hissed in anger seeing the damages.

He went to the potion lab and got the Skelo-regrow potion, a potion for internal injuries, blood repletion, nutrient, vitamin, a pain and a dreamless sleep potion. He then got salves for the bruises and scars.

He went back to the bedroom and looked at Severus in sadness. He vanished the bones in his body that will give him trouble in the future and the broken ones. He basically vanished most of his body's bones. He then started to let him drink the Skelo regrow rubbing his neck to help him drink the potion.

Almost immediately his face scrums slightly up in pain. Knowing it is going to take a while, Harry just sat with him gently murmuring a song to him.

Six's hours later the last bone was regrown, Harry spells the pain potion into him, and with the rest of the potions he would need. Knowing that he was starving Harry had spelled some porridge into his stomach.

He murmured a spell that took Severus clothes off, leaving him only in his boxers. Harry hissed in anger when he saw the damages done to him. He disinfects the wounds and then gently rubbed a salve onto every inch of skin that would take care of the scaring.

He gently runs his hand trough Severus greasy hair. In the morning he is going to have a nice bath and clean up properly.

Harry then moved to a chair taking a book with him, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. Harry looked up from the book he was reading when he heard whimpering coming from the bed. He quickly checks the time. It was four thirty in the morning.

He silently moved over to Severus.

"It's just a nightmare Sev, come wake up. They can't hurt you anymore. I won't allow anyone to hurt you anymore. You are safe with me. But now you have to wake up." Harry said gently and softly into Severus ear.

Harry didn't touch him knowing it will frighten him even worse if he would be tough. Severus eyes open slowly. He grimaced in discomfort. There was light in the room and it burned his eyes slightly. Harry saw this and with a flick of his wand dimmed the lights for him.

Severus looked shocked with where he was. He turned his head to Harry, not knowing or understanding what was going on. He noticed he had clean clothes on him for the first time who knows how long.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Harry asked softly. Severus blinked and blinked again. He wasn't allowed to talk except when he was forced to moan or scream in pleasure. If he opened his mouth he would be cursed or hexed.

His eyes clouded in fear a little bit. Harry seems to understand what was going on so instead of forcing him to say anything, he got a piece of paper and a pen.

"Will you write for me?" Harry asked softly. His voice was calm and soothing to Severus. Severus shakenly holds out his hands to take the paper and pen. Harry gave him it.

"How are you feeling Severus?" Harry asked again. Severus hand shacked so badly while he was writing that the words where barley readable.

 _I'm fine. Who are you?_ The words formed on the paper.

"I am Harry Potter. Or better known as Lord Slytherin." Harry answered true fully. Severus eyes widen in fear.

Harry who had seen the reacting, looked at him sadly. "I won't hurt you Sev. I will never hurt an innocent. And I will never hurt my mate." Harry said with a firm voice.

Severus let out a small whimper. That was so not the answer he wanted to hear but it is the answer he was given.

 _What do you mean your mate?_ His hand slipped a little bit with the last word. He didn't want people really near him.

Harry went silent thinking of how to say the words without making him feel fear of what is going on. "That is exactly what I meant Sev. You are my mate." Harry whispered softly. He could taste the fear in the air even when Severus wasn't showing how fearful he really was. '

Severus didn't move to write something down again. He was staring at Harry as if he was an alien. Harry looked down sorrowfully at his mate.

"I promise you that I won't hurt you. I will take care of you and help you spread your wings again. I also promise to protect you to the best of my ability." Harry promised. His magic wrapped around both of them sealing the promise.

Severus just looked shocked at what Harry just did at that moment. Never in his live did he think that someone would care to look after him. Severus thought so lowly of himself that it hurt Harry just to hear some of his thoughts.

"Would you like to take a bath?" Harry asked softly. He watch as Severus eyes lit up but then went back down knowing that he would properly have to work to take a bath that would properly be filled with cold water.

 _What do I have to do…_ The words trailed off as Severus watch Harry with hooded eyes. He felt scared and humiliated.

Harry's heart clenched in pain when he saw the words. "You don't have to do anything Sev. You are allowed to bath to your hearts content here. As I said I am going to take care of you." Harry said softly.

Severus eyes closed slightly thinking of a reason why he shouldn't trust him. After five minutes did he nodded that he wants to bath. Harry gently helped Severus out of the bed. He was slightly unstable on his feet.

Harry made sure to follow at a pace just slightly behind Severus, to make sure that he doesn't fall and will hurt himself. When they finally made it to the bathroom was Severus swaying slightly. Harry grabbed him just before he started to fall.

He gently helped Severus to sit on the toilet while he started to fill the bath tub with water. Harry added some vanilla scented oil.

Filling the tub with warm water.

"Sev, I am going to help you undress and get into the bath, alright? I promise I won't hurt you." Harry said softly. Severus body stiffened at the word undress. He looked sacredly at Harry. Harry signed softly. And started to undress Severus, making sure he didn't tough him.

When he finally got him undress he helped him into the warm water. Severus eyes closed in bliss when his feet tough the warm water. He couldn't remember the last time he was truly warm.

"There is the soap and scrubber. I will give you a change to wash before I will come back to help you with your hair." Harry said. He knew to give him space but at the same time to show him he truly did care.

Severus wonder what is really going on this is better than some of his dreams. He always wanted someone to look after him and protected him. But no one really cared about him. He was just a plaything to everyone.

Severus grabbed the scrubber and soap and started to wash himself. He scrubbed himself raw trying to get the feeling of dirt and everything that was on him of his body. His skin was rubbed red whit how he tried to clean himself.

Harry re-entered the bathroom twenty minutes later. Severus looked a little bit more relaxed than he did a while ago.

The water was dirty and full of soap. Harry gave a sad smile at Severus. He banished the dirty water and pored new clean water in. Making sure not to burn or hurt Sev.

"While you please lay down for me." Harry asked softly after he had refilled the bath. Severus looked at he a little bit scared but did as what he was told to do.

Harry placed his fingers behind Severus neck making sure to keep his face above the water. His other hand gently wet Severus hair.

After making sure his hair was properly wet, Harry pushed him upward so that he was sitting again. He then grabbed a special mixed shampoo. The shampoo was designed to help people with greasy hair and also to give nutriment to the hair. Harry gently massaged the shampoo into Severus hair.

Severus arched trying to get more of the contact that wasn't there to hurt him. Harry's hands had a firm grip but at the same time it was as if it was barley there.

Harry used an untangle spell on Severus hair to get all the knots in it out. He gave a sad smile at the bliss on Severus face.

"Lay back down Sev." Harry said softly. Severus moved so that he was back in the water. Laying down again. Harry washed away the shampoo and then helped him out of the bath.

Harry dried him of and them helped him into clean clothes.

 **A/N okay. I mess up some of my chapters. I was going to post chapter four of Prince of Darkness tonight. Chapter four is going with this story so I have to rewrite it. Please if you find mistakes let me know and I also need a beta for this story. Love you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry gently helped Severus back to the room. Both of them were quiet. Harry wished there was more that he could do to help Severus, but he knew deep in his heart that he could only support him to the best of his ability.

He can listen and help him through nightmares but there wasn't much more that he could do. Severus pretty much passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Harry sighed softly and then looked out of the window that gave a clear view over a beautiful garden filled with flowers and trees.

The moon was almost completely full. It was just two more days then it would be full moon. He could smell the wildness that comes from begin a werewolf on Severus. He could also smell the pain and humiliation on the older male.

Harry pulled the covers up until it was under Severus chin and then left the room. He casted a spell to alert him if Severus would wake up or if he was having nightmares again.

He made his way down to the dungeons. Lucius Malfoy was strapped to a chair. On both his wrists and ankles where bands that kept him tied to the chair and stopped him from preforming magic. He wouldn't allow this fucking asshole to escape. Draco Malfoy was also in the room, but he rose as soon as Harry putted his first foot through the door.

Harry was silent the whole time he was there. He walked around and around Malfoy's chair, making the male very agitated. Harry gave a sad wistful smile. "To think you could have reach a lot, but fell so easily." It was the only words that he said before he turned on his heal and moved out of the dungeons up to his own room.

There was a sad tired smile on his face. If anyone who didn't know him would have run for the hills if they have seen the smile he smiled.

He slowly made his way up to an extra bedroom. The room he walked into was a beautiful ocean themed room. He dragged his tired body up to the bed. His eyes fluttered open and shut for a few seconds before he was in a peaceful sleep.

Harry woke up a few hours later when the spell went of that was on Severus. It felt to him as if he barley slept for a few minutes.

He quickly dressed himself and then run up to Severus room.

Severus was sitting up on the bed. He chest heaving as he was trying to get in some air into his body. There was a thin layer of sweet on his body.

Harry summoned a piece of paper and a pen. "What happened Severus?" He asked as calmly as he could.

 _Nightmare… I am sorry for waking you up._ A few tear drops fell onto the paper. "Can you tell me what happened in the nightmare?" He tried to keep his voice as calm as he could. He didn't want to scare Severus.

 _I am sorry, plea…_ the words trailed off as the pen and paper fell. Severus was trembling form head to toe.

"It is alright. You did nothing wrong. You are safe here. I promise you that." Harry said softly. He gently rocked Severus back and forth.

Severus picked the pen and paper up again. With a shaken hand he wrote _you would hate me._ Only four letters.

"Why would I hate you?" Harry asked softly. He has a feeling he knows to what Severus is referring. But he wants Severus to get it out into the open so to speak.

 _I am a monster._ The shaking was getting worse and worse. "You are no monster Sev. The only way someone becomes a monster is when they are allowing themselves to become monsters. Voldies is a monster. You understand that?" Harry asked firmly. He could see the fear in Severus eyes. Severus gave him a shaky nod.

"It is almost full moon." Harry said softly. He frowned when he saw how pale Severus has gotten. _Please._

It was a desperate plea.

"I know what you are Severus. And you are no monster. Werewolf are pack animals and they are meant to hunt and work together." Harry said softly.

Severus didn't write anything again. "I promise you this full moon would be very different from any full moon you had before." Harry said it softly.

 **A/N: Hey everyone. Um sorry for the long wait. I just got very busy. It is my last year of school and it is busy with planning for university.**

 **If one of you guys or girls can beta my stories please let me know.**

 **I love all of you amazing readers. Please leave a review on the way out.**

 **Death By Heart DBH**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry looked at Severus who was sitting on the bed. "Sev." Harry softly called him out. The sun was slowly going down and Harry could see how scared Severus was begun to get.

"It is going to be okay tonight. You are safe here. No one is going to hurt you. I promise you that." Harry said softly. He gently pulled Severus up from the bed.

They walked silently outside. Severus pressed himself closer to Harry when he saw another person coming their way. Remus smiled at his Alpha and Severus.

He also could smell how scared Severus was but didn't comment on it. He instead tilted his head one way to greet the Alpha.

Harry gently sniffed at his neck before making his way back to Severus.

It was almost completely dark now. "It is time now." He said softly. He quickly undressed himself and then helped Severus out of his clothing.

"It would be fine Sev." He whispered into the frightened older males hear.

The sifted started slowly with all three.

Harry hold Severus through most of the sift. When they were done stood three beautiful wolfs. Severus was a pure black wolf. Harry was a white wolf with black spots on his fur and Remus was an amber wolf.

Harry gently helped Severus until he was on his feet. He licked his face and showed him to follow him and Remus. With the help of Harry and Remus was Severus able to learn the starter why of hunting.

They caught a deer to fest on. Severus the whole time stayed back, unsure of what to do. He would do what Harry wanted him to do but most of the time was he behind.

They then played for a while before Severus moved to sit out of the rest of the game. And finally it was time for bed. Harry gently licked Severus before settling down next to him. With Remus on his other side.

 **TBC  
A/N I really need a beta for my stories if you know of someone please let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

Severus gave a slight whimper when he woke up to the sun shining into his face. Remus was still fast asleep next to him. He felt a panic attacked working it's why into his system when he couldn't see Harry immediately.

Severus breath started to come faster and faster. His eyes where wide He hated himself for falling so fast for Harry, but he couldn't help it. He felt so safe and secure when Harry was around him. The memories don't play that much in his mind, but when he was left on his own, it frightens him how much he have come to want to be close to Harry.

Severus tries to take a couple of deep breath and calm himself down, but it wasn't working. He felt the burning in his eyes showing that he was about to cry. His chest constricted in pain, he couldn't get air into his lungs.

He jumped almost a foot into the air when a hand suddenly was on his back gently rubbing up and down, whisper soothing words to him. He tried to listen to the person words but it wasn't helping him very much, he felt why to frightened.

"Severus, I need you to try and calm down, Harry is almost back, he won't leave you on your own. He only went to get the clothing we left yesterday evening when we changed. We can't walk like this bac to the manor." Remus tried to keep his voice calm and even for the frightened male next to him.

He was just done talking when Harry showed up again. Seeing how upset Severus was tore at his heart. "Sev, babe deep breaths. I am not going to leave you. I promise you that. You are safe here." Harry gently whispered next to Severus ear. He pulled the male onto his lap and gently hold him there. He rubbed his back until he felt him relax against him.

"There we go. Let's get dressed and then we can go and have breakfast. " Harry said to the other two males. He enjoyed begin an alpha and having his own pack to look after.

Harry gently pulled Severus up, still holding him against his body. Remus looked at the couple, he quickly catches Harry's eyes and with a subtle head shake showed that he was going back to the manor to give them some private time.

Harry was glad to be left alone with Severus, he wanted to know how he felt about the full moon after experiencing it as a free wolf.

"Sev, can I help you get dressed?" He asked softly against his mate hair. Severus gave a shy nod against his chest. Harry helped Severus get dressed and the place a quick kiss on his head before he also stared to dress.

Harry sit next to Severus. It was peaceful the silence between them. The only sound to be heard was the birds chirping.

"How was the first full moon for you as a free wolf Sev?" Harry's voice was soft and gently, making sure that he didn't say anything that may hurt his mate.

Severus looked up from where he was laying on his arms, his eyes where still dull with a slight spark in them. "I-it wa-was n-ni-nice." His voice was scratchy from not begin used a lot. He looked surprised that he spoke and quickly the surprise morphed into fear. He looked at Harry fearful for what is about to happen. He knew he wasn't allowed to speak.

Harry seeing the fear on Severus face gently place his arms around the male and pulled him closer to him. "I won't hurt you, you are safe." He murmured it over and over until he felt Severus relaxed against him.

 _ **Hey guys and girls. Well I am trying to get back into writing. It was so long ago that I worked on stories and yesterday bam. I am sorry for the long wait. And I am pretty sure I also have taken this story of but hey at least it is back. I think that is what counts the most.**_

 _ **Well I hope you all have a great day/night.**_


End file.
